


The Sky Falls Down

by GrayceAdamsArchive



Series: The Flame I Can't Do Without [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Begging, Blowjobs, First Kiss, Fluff, Hair Pulling, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Mentions of Porn Watching, Oral Sex, PWP, Praise Kink, THIS FIC IS AN ODE TO SNOOT BOOPS BASICALLY, Unrealistic Sex, also blowjobs but that's the second part, first time giving a blowjob, genital piercings, inexperienced!junkrat, roadhog is very conflicted and has identity issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 23:17:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10886958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrayceAdamsArchive/pseuds/GrayceAdamsArchive
Summary: "Did ya just kiss me, Roadie?"





	The Sky Falls Down

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhh so when i wrote TFCI I didn't reeeeaallly plan to write a sequel or continuation or anything but??? Lots of people seemed to want one and I also got kinda Really Really Invested in the idea of snoot boops and exploring Roadhog as a character a little and welp. 
> 
> This happened. enjoy?????
> 
> EDIT LMAO TOTALLY FORGOT A SUMMARY WHOOPSIE

Roadhog wasn’t quite sure when he’d started doing it, but Junkrat kept making a weird face. That on its own wasn’t strange, Junkrat's face tended to contort and stretch in odd ways, especially when he was laughing or getting off. Roadhog knew both those faces relatively well by now.

But recently, Junkrat had started looking at Roadhog, and his face seemed to sort of _pinch_ , mouth pursing and eyes squeezing shut, almost like he’d stuck some lemon slices in his mouth. He’d stay like that for a second, and then he’d crack an eye open before huffing and then ignoring Roadhog for a few minutes before he apparently forgot about whatever was getting his knickers in a twist. He made that face too often for it to be related to anything specific, made it when they were just coexisting in the newest hideout watching TV and building bombs, and made it when they were shaking down the latest target for everything of value and Roadhog gutted a security guard that picked the wrong time to be brave. He made it when Roadhog looked over at him sitting in the sidecar, when Roadhog shoved food into his hands after days of Junkrat barely sipping water between feverish bouts of work. It showed up when Roadhog was slowly jerking Junkrat off, when Roadhog was holding him down and fucking between his thighs.

Eventually, unable to make sense of it, Roadhog’s patience wore out.

“What are you doing?” he growled, resisting the urge to reach over and put his hand over Junkrat’s face just so he wouldn’t have to look at him anymore. The expression made Roadhog feel strange; Junkrat’s face read a mix of hope and confusion and expectation, and the lemon-pinch of it made Roadhog wonder if it was contempt or disgust making Junkrat look like that. He hoped not.

Junkrat ducked his head a little and the look vanished as a hint of red appeared in Junkrat’s cheeks and the tips of his ears. He blushed so clearly when he wasn’t covered in grime, and it was one of Roadhog’s main motivators in keeping Junkrat mostly clean.

“Kissing you?” Junkrat mumbled after a minute, acting uncharacteristically shy. It took a moment to sink in, and Roadhog knew that the blank, emotionless stare he was giving Junkrat through the mask was by no means a confidence booster, but Roadhog was a bit busy being too surprised to say anything.

They hadn’t kissed. Not really. Roadhog sometimes pushed kisses against Junkrat’s skin through his mask when they rooted, and Junkrat liked to bite and lick and gnaw and suck on pretty much any of Roadhog’s skin he could reach, but they’d never _kissed._

Roadhog had never shown Junkrat his face, and he didn’t ever plan to at this point. Junkrat had seen glimpses of course, when he lifted it to eat or adjust the straps, but he’d never let Junkrat close enough to see any details, and after the first couple punches to his face when Junkrat tried, he’d left Roadhog his personal space.

Junkrat seemed to realize Roadhog was having a bit of an internal struggle over what he’d said, since he tittered and picked at the edge of his shorts with his prosthetic, suddenly looking anywhere but at Roadhog.

Before he’d quite thought about it, Roadhog had reached up to grab Junkrat’s jaw, thumb pressing against his lower lip until it opened.

“Hey, wha--?” Junkrat protested, squirming as Roadhog rubbed his thumb over Junkrat’s mouth.

“You want to kiss?” Roadhog rumbled, and Junkrat’s blush deepened and he continued to squirm.

“Oi--Oi don’t need ta, we’ve been getting on just fine, roight? It was just--” Junkrat tried to pull his face out of Roadhog’s grip but failed.

“Not what I asked,” Roadhog said, and Junkrat trembled a little in his grasp, blinking rapidly.

“Ah--...yeah, yeah, I do, alroight, of course I do, I said I wanted ta, didn’t I?” Junkrat admitted, twisting his hands in his lap and twitching one knee anxiously. Roadhog hummed in thought, wondering if _he_ wanted to kiss _Junkrat_. A part of him did, but he wasn’t sure if he should indulge it. It felt...intimate. He snorted at the thought, aware that kissing was low on the level of intimacy he shared with Junkrat on a daily basis.

And yet…

A tight, twisting feeling curled in Roadhog’s guts at the thought of Junkrat looking at his face, at making himself that vulnerable. No. He shouldn’t.

He let go of Junkrat’s face, which fell with bitter disappointment. Roadhog didn’t really want that either, and for a beat struggled along a line of compromises before grabbing Junkrat’s patchy hair to tilt his head back.

“Hey--!” Junkrat protested briefly before Roadhog leaned down and pressed the snout of his mask to Junkrat’s face. He could feel the point of Junkrat’s nose through the leather, so he pressed a kiss against the inside of the mask where he guessed Junkrat’s mouth more or less was. Junkrat went so still, staring with wide, burning eyes as Roadhog nudged at him with the mask a couple times, a mockery of a kiss, but all Roadhog was capable of giving him right now.

Roadhog pulled back to see Junkrat turning red from the remaining roots of his hair to his chest, almost like he was trying to contain an explosion inside his body. Roadhog huffed and let go of Junkrat’s hair.

“Go ahead,” he grunted, and Junkrat flung himself forward, throwing both arms around Roadhog’s neck and crawling into his lap to start pressing frantic kisses all over Roadhog’s mask. Roadhog tried not to roll his eyes, cupping Junkrat’s slim hips and running his hands up under his tee shirt to touch the bare skin of his back. Junkrat was eager and sloppy and clearly unpracticed. Roadhog wondered if he’d ever kissed at all. Considering Roadhog had just recently relieved Junkrat of not even knowing how to touch himself, it was a valid question to raise.

When Roadhog’s mask started to actually get a bit damp from Junkrat’s enthusiasm, Roadhog pushed him off and onto the floor, earning an offended squawk.

But after that, Junkrat looked almost as happy as he did when he got to blow up something really big. It made something old and buried in Roadhog’s chest swell a little at the sight, and that both felt good and hurt in a way, so he kept their ‘kisses’ few and far between, despite Junkrat’s efforts to entice Roadhog into more affectionate behavior.

Roadhog wasn’t surprised Junkrat had become clingy and eager after they’d started sleeping together. If they hadn’t been so codependent to begin with when their relationship had been largely platonic, it might have made him concerned, but Junkrat had almost always been tactile, and sex barely changed him. He just wanted a more intimate form of attention all the time now, which usually Roadhog was interested in giving him.

The kisses through the mask brought out something in Junkrat he hadn’t seen since the day he’d told Junkrat to pull his cock out in front of him, though: shyness. While Junkrat tended to jump up and kiss Roadhog back as soon as he recovered, there was always a couple seconds after Roadhog bumped the snout of his mask against Junkrat’s face or neck or hair, when Junkrat’s face would soften and flush, eyes getting a bit wide and bright as he stared up at Roadhog, like he couldn’t quite believe Roadhog had just done that. Roadhog hoarded those moments, liking the way Junkrat looked when he went a little starry-eyed looking at Roadhog. It made that swollen, thick feeling in his chest tighten up and catch his breath in a way he hadn’t felt since he was young. It was both exhilarating and frightening.

Roadhog told himself it was nothing, just intimacy, just his age getting to him, just the way Junkrat seemed to seep into everything around him until all Roadhog could focus on was him.

* * *

 

The sucking-lemon face showed up again, Junkrat’s head tilted back expectantly, leaning against the heavy curve of Roadhog’s belly as they sat in the shade of the dilapidated old barn that had half-collapsed years ago. Roadhog reached up to pet at the wild tufts of hair clinging to Junkrat’s scalp, humming quietly when Junkrat tittered in excitement, squirming to turn around and drape himself over Roadhog. Roadhog let Junkrat press a couple eager, nipping kisses to the front of his mask, hips squirming a little against Roadhog’s stomach, the half-interested curve of his dick catching on the rounded protrusion of Roadhog’s navel.

“Want ya inside me, Roadie,” Junkrat tittered after a minute, hands dancing over Roadhog’s shoulders and chest, fingers flicking at his piercings, being extra careful with his mechanical hand. Roadhog hummed noncommittally. It wasn’t the first time Junkrat had asked, and it wouldn’t be the last.

“Not here,” Roadhog grunted as Junkrat whimpered and ducked his head to nuzzle into Roadhog’s throat, teeth sharp but not painful when he nibbled at the thick roll of skin in the crook of Roadhog’s shoulder.

Adding to the list of things they’d never done, they hadn’t rooted properly yet, though not for lack of trying. Junkrat went off like a shot the first few times Roadhog managed to work a few fingers inside him, and turned into a sobbing mess if they tried to keep going immediately after. While a part of Roadhog liked seeing Junkrat in such a way, pleasured to the point that it’d become overwhelming, it became counter-productive when Junkrat got a bit wild and violent, like a trapped animal. So they were working on stamina. And not to mention that even though Junkrat was taller and overall larger than the average man, getting Roadhog’s cock inside him was no small feat, certainly not to be attempted while hiding out in a broken-down barn for the night while trekking cross-country.

“Pleeeaassee,” Junkrat whined, arching against Roadhog and rolling his hips, skin that was already darkened by dirt flushing with arousal when Roadhog ran a hand down his bare back to his waist.

“Not here,” Roadhog repeated, leaning forward to bump the snout of his mask against Junkrat’s forehead. Usually that was enough to pacify him, at least enough that he’d settle for their usual root rather than keep pestering for something they didn’t have enough time or lube for. Junkrat was scowling when Roadhog pulled back, though. Seemed the novelty had finally worn off then. He couldn’t help but be disappointed.

“Roadie,” Junkrat wheedled, stretching up to kiss and nip at the stitches across the front of his mask. “I want to.” Roadhog grunted, leaning back on one hand so he was stretched out a bit more beneath Junkrat, who spread his legs over the expanse of Roadhog’s belly and slid down some so his ass landed in Roadhog’s lap. Roadhog rumbled with pleasure as Junkrat started grinding against him, quickly working Roadhog up to a full erection. For not even knowing how to touch himself a few weeks ago, Junkrat was a fast learner, and Roadhog was glad for it. Junkrat had mastered the quickest ways to get Roadhog going in a manner of days, and Roadhog felt he should have expected how high ‘Rat’s sex drive was simply from knowing the hyperactive man as a person. Still, after Junkrat gotten over the initial fascination (and slight obsession) with getting off , Roadhog kept up with Junkrat well enough.

“Please, Roadie?” Junkrat whined, fingers playing with the heavy rings through Roadhog’s nipples until he growled, hips jumping to thrust against the fork of Junkrat’s legs. Junkrat giggled, throwing his head back and bouncing a little in Roadhog’s lap, a mockery of riding the cock still trapped in Roadhog’s pants. “Ya could probably snap me in half. Just go whole hog, take what ya want, fill me so much I break--” Roadhog growled and reached up to grab Junkrat’s face, pushing him so he fell on his back in the dirt between Roadhog’s splayed knees.

“Not interested in killin’ you, Rat,” Roadhog growled, leaning forward to pin Junkrat’s lower body with the weight of his belly, one hand landing on Junkrat’s chest to keep him flat against the ground. Junkrat laughed and squirmed, trying to rut against Roadhog’s stomach, legs kicking where they were trapped between the fold of Roadhog’s belly and his thighs.

“Sure ya ain’t,” Junkrat tittered, arching his back when Roadhog rubbed his thumb over his chest, catching a small brown nipple as it peaked with stimulation. Roadhog growled, and Junkrat just giggled again, breathless and eager, hands tugging and pulling at Roadhog’s boots and pants to either side of him. “I know ya better than that, mate.”

Roadhog hummed without comment, wondering if that was actually true. He hadn’t wanted Junkrat dead since the day he’d met him. No, Junkrat was too much _fun_ for Roadhog to want him dead. Annoying and often infuriating at times, sure. Even most of the time, if Roadhog was honest. But Roadhog knew his life would be exponentially darker if he snuffed out Junkrat.

“Idiot,” Roadhog mumbled, wrapping his hand around the back of Junkrat’s neck and pulling him up to nudge the mask against Junkrat’s jaw and throat, earning breathless laughter that made the bubble of tension in Roadhog’s chest draw tighter.

“Can I at least suck ya off then, mate?” Junkrat asked, startling a snort out of Roadhog, which made Junkrat laugh. “The last motel had pay-per-view.” Roadhog _had_ wondered why he’d come back from a food run to find Junkrat practically glued to the screen before he’d hurriedly snapped it off in favor of climbing Roadhog like a tree.

“You’ve been watching porn while I’m gone?” Roadhog rumbled, tugging Junkrat’s head to the side so he could press kisses through the mask against Junkrat’s neck, making him arch and whimper a little.

“Nah,” Junkrat lied before giggling when Roadhog reached down to pinch at his thigh. “Maybe. Yeah.” Roadhog huffed a laugh against Junkrat’s skin through the leather, inspiring an arch and soft mewl of desire.

“You could have asked,” Roadhog murmured, running his hands along the length of Junkrat’s torso, feeling the energy starting to coil under his skin as he teased him.

“I _did_ ask, ya drongo,” Junkrat gasped, putting his arms over his head and draping backwards dramatically in Roadhog’s hands as he started nudging the snout of his mask against his chest and ribs. Roadhog briefly imagined his mouth on that skin rather than pressing leather against it, and he growled. Junkrat trembled, hips jerking up against Roadhog’s belly as he moaned. “Ya keep tellin’ me no.”

“To stuffing my cock in your ass before you can take it,” Roadhog said, watching Junkrat twitch as he nudged the dip between a couple of ribs, probably tickling him a little. “You really want to give head? Your jaw’s going to get tired long before I finish. Don’t know if I want to listen to you whine…”

“Ya love it when I whine,” Junkrat laughed and Roadhog rolled his eyes, pausing when Junkrat’s tone softened a little, a bit of hesitance entering his usually brash, loud tone. “I can do it...I want to try. Please?” Roadhog pretended to think about it for a moment, letting Junkrat squirm in his grip before letting go, allowing ‘Rat to collapse into the dirt between his legs.

“Alright,” Roadhog said, sitting back and propping himself up with his hands planted behind him. Junkrat let out a delighted trill of sound, scrambling to his hands and knees and throwing himself over Roadhog to press a wet, loud kiss to the front of his mask. Roadhog grunted and lifted his head to kiss back through the leather and Junkrat tittered excitedly, sliding down Roadhog’s round gut to land back between his knees, deft fingers making quick work of Roadhog’s pants and underwear.

“Catch me with your teeth and I’ll rip out what hair you have left, Rat,” Roadhog warned and Junkrat laughed, eyes sparkling when he looked up to meet Roadhog’s gaze.

“I’ll take good care of ya, mate, don’t worry,” Junkrat said, patting Roadhog’s thigh with his prosthetic as he wrapped his flesh hand around the base of Roadhog’s half-hard dick to start stroking him. Roadhog suppressed a shudder as Junkrat disappeared beyond the curve of Roadhog’s stomach, essentially blinding Roadhog to anything he was doing.

The soft, wet touch of a tongue to the head of his cock had Roadhog struggling not to inhale sharply, a slight tremble running through him. It’d been a long time since he’d had anything other than his own hand or Junkrat writhing against him, and while either were nice in their own right, nothing was quite like fucking into a tight, wet heat.

Roadhog could hear Junkrat muttering and giggling to himself as he hesitantly lapped and kissed at the head of Roadhog’s cock, hand stroking the length of him and tugging gently at the barbells through the underside. Roadhog groaned when Junkrat slowly slid his mouth over the head of his cock, tongue moving over the slit before pulling back again. Junkrat returned a moment later, mouth wet as he slid a little further down Roadhog’s cock, taking him about a third of the way before he stopped. Roadhog wondered if that was just how far he was comfortable with, or if he thought Roadhog’s cock wouldn’t go any deeper.

A low moan was pulled from deep in Roadhog’s chest when Junkrat gave him a hesitant suck, tongue playing with the two barbells in his mouth as his hand stroked the length of Roadhog that wasn’t. Slowly, agonizingly slowly, Junkrat started to bob his head, sliding back up to the tip before taking him back down, drool starting to run down the length of Roadhog’s dick, slicking where Junkrat was stroking with his hand. Roadhog dropped his head back, breath starting to come heavy as he did his best to let Junkrat move at his own pace. All their fucking had been on Roadhog’s terms so far, he’d set the pace, the position, everything, he’d always been in control. Sitting back and letting Junkrat lead like this was new to him, just as sucking cock was new to Junkrat. From the delighted hum Junkrat gave after a moment, Roadhog assumed they were both enjoying the change of pace.

Roadhog’s hips jumped a little in surprise when Junkrat carefully pulled his sac free of his underwear to tug gently at them with his mechanical hand. Roadhog growled, a little worried about getting caught in the joints of Junkrat’s prosthetic, and Junkrat pulled off his cock with a pop and a giggle.

“Don’t get mad, I’m bein’ careful,” Junkrat tittered, lifting his head to look at Roadhog. He was flushed and grinning, mouth and chin wet from his drooling.

“Better be,” Roadhog groaned, struggling not to buck up into Junkrat’s touch as he lowered his head again, dragging his tongue up the underside of Roadhog’s cock, tongue catching on the barbells and making him twitch. Junkrat was messy and kept giggling, mumbling to himself as he worked Roadhog’s cock with his left hand, probably resting his jaw already. Roadhog didn’t call him on it; so far it felt good, and he didn’t want to spoil it by pissing Junkrat off.

After a minute Junkrat wrapped his mouth around Roadhog’s cock again, sliding along his length and sucking as he pulled back off before repeating the motion, making Roadhog’s breath hitch. It was simple, a little sloppy, but it felt _good,_ wet and steady, teeth carefully held away from his flesh.

“Good,” Roadhog grunted without thinking and he felt Junkrat jerk a little, teeth clipping the head of his cock just enough to sting as he squeezed at the base of Roadhog’s cock. Junkrat whimpered when Roadhog immediately reached down to grab his hair, ready to yank him off if he tried to bite down.

“Suh--sorry, mate,” Junkrat gasped when he pulled off Roadhog’s cock, sounding a little shaky. “Surprised me a bit there.” Roadhog didn’t respond, gut feeling a little hot and tight as Junkrat went back to sucking him, mouth straying away from careful and more towards eager as he started to get the hang of it, jaw hanging open as he pulled Roadhog’s cock deeper than he had before. Roadhog moaned and Junkrat whimpered in response, squirming between Roadhog’s spread legs, probably humping the ground in desperation.

Roadhog kept his hand on Junkrat’s head, fingers threading through Junkrat’s patchy, slightly greasy hair and petting him. Junkrat nearly purred at the affection, pushing a little further down on Roadhog’s cock when Roadhog hesitantly slid his fingers against Junkrat’s scalp with the slightest hint of pleasure. Roadhog moaned, the muscle in one of his thighs jumping as he struggled not to thrust up into Junkrat’s mouth. The last thing he wanted was for Junkrat to puke on him.

Junkrat whimpered and pulled of Roadhog’s cock with a long suck, breathing heavy as he looked up at Roadhog with burning eyes.

“Y’doin’ real good, boss,” Roadhog huffed as Junkrat kept stroking him, biting his lip and squirming helplessly against the ground as he watched Roadhog grow closer to orgasm. Junkrat seemed to be realizing this was a slight exercise in patience, having to wait to get off himself as he sucked Roadhog off like he wanted to.

Roadhog braced himself back on two hands as Junkrat went down on him again, drooling copiously enough that Roadhog could hear a wet shlick noise with every bob of his head. Roadhog’s breath caught when Junkrat slid down far enough to take all four barbells, body twitching and trembling as he swallowed back his gag reflex. Roadhog moaned, the sound dark and thready as Junkrat swallowed frantically against the cock nudging at the back of his throat, literally gagging for Roadhog’s cock in his mouth.

“Gonna come, ‘Rat,” Roadhog grunted, chest starting to heave a bit with every labored breath. Junkrat made a strange noise, something between a moan and a shrill exhale, almost something like a squeal. Roadhog grit his teeth at the vibration throbbing through his dick and lifted his hips a bit as he started to come with a heady growl, pulsing thickly against the back of Junkrat’s tongue. Junkrat finally choked, twitching and jerking as he pulled most of the way off Roadhog’s cock, trembling as come spilled from his lips, which were barely wrapped around the head. Roadhog could feel most of his load dripping down his cock, but Junkrat pulled off to start licking up his length, apparently determined to get Roadhog clean with his mouth alone. Roadhog moaned and then shoved Junkrat away when he got too sensitive for that sort of thing. Junkrat scrambled back up as soon as fast as he’d been pushed away, clambering over Roadhog and grinding against him frantically.

“Roadie, Roadie, wanna come, please, ya look so good, so so fuckin’ good, please--” Junkrat whined loudly when Roadhog rolled forward to put Junkrat on his back again, leaning over him.

“You did good,” Roadhog rumbled, pressing little mask-kisses to Junkrat’s throat and shoulders. Junkrat arched and tittered, hips lifting as Roadhog reached down to rub his stiff cock through his shorts.

“Please--!” Junkrat’s voice lifted a few more octaves before breaking off, gasping as Roadhog stared down at his flushed, desperate, super inconvenient for not getting feelings for face. After a beat of hesitance, Roadhog reached up with his free hand and unbuckled the lowest set of fastenings for his mask while Junkrat wasn’t paying attention. Which the lower half of his face mostly free, Roadhog covered Junkrat’s eyes with one hand, sliding the other into his pants to start stroking him off properly.

“Ah--ah! Fuck, Roadie--!” Junkrat arched and reached up to grab Roadhog’s wrist, trying to pull him off but failing. Roadhog just hummed and then leaned in, the edge of his mask catching on Junkrat’s nose to hold it up and then he pressed closer--

Junkrat’s lips were a little thin to be very nice for kissing. His mouth was stretched wide with gasping and giggling, and Roadhog’s first attempt pushed his lips more against Junkrat’s upper lip and teeth than anything else.

Junkrat froze like time had suddenly stopped, even his breath catching and coming to a halt. The only sign that time _hadn’t_ suddenly decided to stop moving forward in a linear fashion was the heavy throb of Junkrat’s cock in Roadhog’s hand, and the soft puff of air Roadhog exhaled against Junkrat’s mouth. He probably tasted like onions Roadhog realized suddenly, remembering the several large burgers he’d enjoyed when they’d stopped at a roadside diner for food a few hours ago. There a second of wondering if Junkrat found his breath too gross to kiss back, and then time decided to really get going again.

Junkrat threw his arms around Roadhog’s neck, arching up into him, a nearly-teakettle-like sound of excitement escaping him as he started eagerly kissing him back. Roadhog felt a slight hint of resignation at the realization that Junkrat’s kissing mouth-to-mouth wasn’t much better technique than when he kissed the front of Roadhog’s mask, but quickly took it in stride when Junkrat let out a soft, breathless laugh.

“Ya just kiss me, Roadie?” Junkrat whispered, breath ragged and twitching beneath Roadhog as he slowly stroked him. Roadhog’s mouth curled into a smile against Junkrat’s lips, and Junkrat trembled helplessly beneath him.

“Yeah, ‘Rat.”

Roadhog pressed a soft, damp kiss to Junkrat’s lower lip, and Junkrat keened loudly, back arching as he came into Roadhog’s hand, wet and hot. Roadhog stroked him through it, pressing little kisses along Junkrat’s face and throat and shoulders, making sure he kept his hand over Junkrat’s eyes. Even though the mask was still mostly on, the idea of Rat seeing his face still made Roadhog’s guts squirm. He didn’t know if it was because he didn’t want Rat to see what he looked like, or if he just didn’t want Rat to see _him._ To see Mako.

Roadhog pulled away from Junkrat and let go of his cock, wiping his hand mostly clean on Junkrat’s shorts before reaching up to refasten his mask in place before uncovering Junkrat’s eyes. Junkrat stared up at him, eyes dark and soft under hooded lids, a grin tugging up the corners of his mouth.

“Reckon ya could go for that again?” Junkrat huffed after a minute, grinning widely when Roadhog settled back into a comfortable sitting position. Roadhog pretended to think about it for a moment, watching Junkrat mince his way upright, needing a change of pants.

“Maybe,” Roadhog said after a minute, grinning behind the shelter of his mask when Junkrat let out an indignant noise.

“Ya said I did good!” Junkrat said, kicking off his boot and twisting his prosthetic off so he could quickly swap his dirtied underpants for fresh ones.

“Mm-hm.” Roadhog leaned back against the last standing wall of the barn and it creaked in complaint, but held. “I’ll think about it.”

“‘I’ll think about it’, he says,” Junkrat muttered to himself, managing to squirm into new clothes and get his peg leg back on, scrambling up to hurry over to his things. He kept shooting Roadhog little looks as he settled down to tinker with a pipe bomb, restocking his vest after their last heist. At first they were a little indignant and annoyed, but they softened after a few minutes, turning shy, quick, hesitant. Roadhog gave no sign he was watching Junkrat like a hawk, taking in his reactions and behavior as he recalled the kissing. After a moment, Junkrat flushed a pretty shade of pink, glancing over his shoulder at Roadhog while reaching up with his flesh hand to touch his mouth. Roadhog felt his mouth buzz with phantom kisses as Junkrat giggled and went back to his work, seeming as happy as Roadhog had seen him in a while, in a more contained, satisfied way than when he got to blow something up. Roadhog wondered what it meant, this almost-calm sort of contentment Junkrat had started radiating, like he felt safe. Like he felt loved.

Roadhog shut his eyes. Love died with Mako.

Mako died a long, long time ago.

**Author's Note:**

> Please lmk if you find any mistakes or [brackets], I wrote this in _another_ long hurdle in the middle of the night and I've only read over it a couple times before posting, so I'm almost positive there's lots of typos in there asoifejwifds
> 
> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
